


makin' plans

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: a lazy Sunday turns into a day for them to remember for the rest of their lives





	makin' plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that I wrote because I was listening to [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SgbELGcdmMdVtSbpkSG6x) song and it makes me think of my wife and makes me want to marry her all over again <3
> 
> beta by the amazing [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Dan loved Sundays. It was the one day a week where he and Phil allowed themselves to really relax. Working from home left a lot of opportunity for laziness to seep into their routines, so they had made an agreement to only be lazy on Sundays, and Dan absolutely lived for it. They would order in big breakfasts, or sometimes one of them would get up a little early and surprise the other with pancakes and coffee. The rest of the day would be a wonderful mix of their favorite things - tv, snacks, browsing, cuddles, sometimes even lazy sex - anything they wanted, as long as it didn’t involve work.

Dan woke up Sunday to Phil’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and a leg slung across his hip. He sighed happily and laid there for a moment, soaking up the warmth from Phil’s sleeping body before trying to extract himself without waking him. It was quite the process, since Phil often clung harder when Dan pulled away, making him chuckle quietly. He slowly eased out of the embrace and made his way to the kitchen. 

He rummaged through the cupboards, pondering what to make for breakfast. He pulled out all the ingredients for crepes, feeling a little extra fancy today, and set to work mixing up the batter. He meticulously made each crepe, making coffee and putting bacon on between rounds, until Phil’s footsteps could be heard on the stairway. Dan kept his eyes on the pan, but smiled when he felt Phil’s lips against his neck and hands against his hips. 

“Whatcha making?” 

Phil’s voice was still scratchy from sleep. Dan smiled and pressed back into his chest.

“Crepes. I made coffee and bacon, too.”

Phil hummed happily and nipped at his earlobe before stepping away, presumably to get a cup of coffee. The sound of cups scraping against the counter brought a smile to Dan’s face, though for a reason he couldn’t quite explain. Maybe it was the way that it was so ingrained into their daily routine - one of them making breakfast, the other getting coffee. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew Phil would get him a cup and make it exactly how he liked it without him having to ask. Their lives were so intertwined with one another that even their daily routines involved the other.

Once breakfast was finished, they brought their cups and plates to the lounge. Bake Off reruns played in the background while they ate, both randomly scrolling through their phones. They took turns showing each other funny or interesting things they would find, chatting about random things as they went. The stretches of silence that would span between them were that of two people who were happy and comfortable, not needing to fill every moment of their time together with chatter.

After they had finished with breakfast and Phil had graciously offered to clean up the mess, then rejoined Dan in the lounge, they cuddled up and browsed through the list of shows, trying to find something mindless to watch.

“That!” Phil exclaimed, pointing to the “Escape to the Country” episode that had just started.

“Ugh. Really?” Dan lamented, but still clicked on the title.

Phil smiled smugly and curled closer into Dan’s chest where he had taken up residency. Dan just rolled his eyes and resumed his fingers’ path through Phil’s hair. He could feel the happy sigh Phil let out as his chest expanded against his own. 

“I don’t know why they like this place so much. The floors are ugly.”

Dan turned his attention to the show for the first time since they had turned it on. He giggled and nodded, his chin bumping a little against Phil’s head.

“Yeah, they are. The fireplace is nice, though. I miss ours.”

Phil’s head bobbed in agreeance. “Are we putting fireplace on the list?”

The list. 

When they had first started dating, they had joked about making a list of things their dream homes would have. Back then, their dream homes weren’t necessarily the same one, and were more of a concept. The more the years went by, the more the list became a real thing, and the more real items were added to it.

A garden.  
Double sinks in the master bathroom.   
Three bedrooms.  
Two bathrooms.  
Room for a dog.  
Storage. 

The list went on and on, even down to the color of hardwood floors Phil wanted. It was their own personal wish list for a house someday, and someday no longer seemed like an arbitrary concept, it seemed like it was drawing closer and closer. It made him think of what their plans were in more of a concrete way.

“We can,” he said a touch later than he meant to.

Phil didn’t notice, distracted by the show again. It gave Dan a moment to think about what he thought their future looked like. 

He and Phil had talked many times about their future together. Nearly 10 years together had meant a lot of ups and downs, but they had made it through them all - only coming out of it stronger. They had discussed what the future looked like for them; a house, a dog, marriage. The list gave them an idea of what they wanted in a house, and Dan always knew he would cave and get Phil a corgi when the time was right. 

But marriage. Even thinking the word made Dan’s heart beat a little unsteadily in his chest. He thought of the simple platinum band hidden deep in the back of his wardrobe and couldn’t help grinning, happy Phil wasn’t paying attention. He had purchased the ring almost a year ago, but had been waiting for what felt like the right time. 

He had toyed with the idea of asking before tour but had decided against it, wanting to be able to enjoy seeing Phil wear the ring and be engaged before having to stuff it in a box for six months. Arriving back at home had wiped them both out, and it had only been recently they had started to get back into the groove of things. He wondered if shaking things up now would be the best idea, but glanced down at Phil’s left hand, clutching onto his t-shirt, and imagined a ring there, signifying that Phil wanted to marry him and be with him forever, and the urge became a need.

“Can you hop up? I have to go to the bathroom.”

Phil frowned and grunted, but moved off of Dan and onto his own couch cushion, freeing Dan to get up and leave the room. He moved up the stairs quickly and went straight to his wardrobe, discarding objects and clothes haphazardly. His fingers finally found purchase on the small velvet box and he had to restrain himself from whooping. He pinched the lid, and the ring laid nestled in the satin, shining in the dim lights. Dan couldn’t help smiling at it before snapping the lid shut and standing, putting it in the pocket of his joggers. He went into the bathroom and flushed the toilet and washed his hands, so as to not raise any suspicion.

Dan made his way back downstairs and sat back on the couch, doing his best to act natural. Phil began to lean against him and he realized he would be pressed directly against the box and started to panic slightly.

“Uh don’t lay on me! My - uh - shoulder hurts.”

Phil raised his eyebrows, skeptical, but remained on his side of the couch, pulling a cushion to his chest instead. Dan linked their fingers to try and ease some of sting Phil was likely feeling and gave him a small smile. This seemed to work because he smiled back and placed a kiss on the back of Dan’s hand before resuming watching their show.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Moment after moment came and went with the words he wanted to say getting stuck in Dan’s throat. He had imagined this moment millions of times, and had practiced saying what he wanted to say so often, but now that he was in the actual situation, he found himself without words. 

It wasn’t as if he was nervous; he knew without a doubt that he wanted to marry Phil more than anything in the world. It was more that the words that he had planned just didn’t seem right anymore. They had all been about their past and how strong they had become from it - which was absolutely true, but now Dan felt like he didn’t want to focus on that. He wanted to focus on their future. And their future was a bit unknown, which made it hard to put into words.

“I’m gonna get some Ribena. Do you want any?”

As Phil stood up and pulled his hand from Dan’s, it pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oh. Uh, yes, please.”

He gave a distracted smile and Phil leaned down and gave him a light kiss.

“I don’t know what you have going on in your head, but whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

Dan felt his heart swell and he watched Phil leave the lounge. The need to tell him, display the amount of love he felt, overwhelmed him, and he felt himself stand up and follow Phil to the kitchen.

Phil turned in surprise, but Dan didn’t give him time to ask any questions before he was pulling the ring from his pocket and dropping to one knee. 

Phil looked as if all the air had left his lungs. He held a hand against his chest and gaped at the box for a moment before looking at Dan, his face showing both happiness and shock.

“Phil, I love you so much. You’re my best friend, and I can’t believe I get to spend my life with you. I feel like the luckiest person in the world that I managed to catch your eye somehow and you chose me to be with. I know that things aren’t always easy, but we make such a great team and we balance each other out, and I want to be a different kind of team now. I want it all with you. I want the house from the list. I want to get you a corgi, ‘cause I know you’ll pout if we get anything else. I wanna buy a house with a huge garden so you can kill all the planets inevitably.”

Phil snorted and covered his mouth, but Dan could see how misty his eyes were becoming.

“I want to give you everything you deserve because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?”

Phil was nodding before Dan had even finished the question, pulling him up and into his arms. Dan went willingly, holding him tightly. He could hear Phil sniffling in his ear and chuckled quietly before backing up and out of his arms. 

“Here, try it on.” 

Dan pulled the band from the box and slid it onto Phil’s ring finger, where it fit perfectly, the platinum of the band contrasting beautifully with the pale color of Phil’s skin. 

“I love it,” Phil whispered.

He held his hand out, admiring the ring, fluttering his fingers so the band caught the light from the kitchen and shined. He smiled brilliantly at Dan and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you so much. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Dan just smiled back, too happy for words.

He took Phil’s hand in his and pulled him towards the lounge, feeling the band against his fingers and smiling, knowing he would get to feel that for the rest of his life.


End file.
